1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk drive unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disk drive unit, such as a HDD (Hard Disk Drive), for example, is one type of rotating device. The disk drive unit may use a fluid dynamic bearing that rotatably supports a disk by providing a lubricant between a rotating body (or rotor) and a stationary body (or stator).
In the disk drive unit mounted with such a fluid dynamic bearing, an operation error may occur when reading information from or writing information to the disk, if the lubricant scatters from between the rotating body and the stationary body and adheres onto a surface of the disk. Hence, in the disk drive unit mounted with the fluid dynamic bearing, from the standpoint of enabling the use of the disk drive unit for a long time without an operation error, it is necessary to prevent scattering of the lubricant.
In order to prevent scattering of the lubricant, disk drive units have been proposed in which a seal member having a tapered shape or a cap covering a gap between the rotating body and the stationary body is provided in a vicinity of a gas-liquid interface of the lubricant existing between the rotating body and the stationary body. Such a disk drive unit is proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-205375, for example.
However, even in a case in which the seal member or the cap is provided, the lubricant may scatter and contaminate the inside of the disk drive unit when the disk drive unit receives shock. The lubricant contaminating the inside of the disk drive unit may cause various operation errors. Particularly in the case of the disk drive unit requiring high precision, it is desirable to prevent the operation errors caused by the scattering lubricant.